


Muster

by thorinoakenbutt



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 prompts [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Pre-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, canon lore regarding seeker of the sun names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinoakenbutt/pseuds/thorinoakenbutt
Summary: The miqo’te mage felt the corners of his mouth tug up at that. “Am I cooler than Alphinaud?” he teased, making Alisaie laugh sharply.Definition of muster1:  to cause to gather : convene2: to amount to : comprise3: to fall forth : rouse
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur & Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Muster

"Alisaie," E'andhris Tia began, then abruptly stopped. His jaw opened, closed, then opened again before it clicked shut audibly. He felt his ears flutter irritably and his tail lash to the side as he wrestled with himself. There was a request he had wanted to make of her for quite some time, but the timing always seemed off somehow. Or more aptly, his not inconsiderable courage always failed him just as he’d resolved to ask her. He never was good at discussions involving his own feelings, preferring to focus instead on those he cared for and letting his actions speak for his own affections. 

Shit, she was looking up at him expectantly now. His gaze searched all around their surroundings as he wracked his brain for something else to say, avoiding her gaze. “Yes, what is it, E’andhris?” she asked, leaning in with a slight frown.

"Ah - I just wanted to thank you for inviting me along to see Ga Bu,” he finally replied. His odd-colored eyes settled on Limsa Lominsa’s large crystalline aetheryte, and he chewed his bottom lip. He squinted in frustration at himself. 

Alisaie bumped against his hip none to gently to force his attention back down to her, then shrugged when she caught his eye. “Of course! I wanted you here. I mean, you were there after all. You ensured Ga Bu’s safety after Titan and everything else was all said and done, and I’m sure he’s happy to see you.” More softly, she added, “I still want to bring Alphinaud for a visit, but you’re just as good, E’andhris.”

The seeker’s heart twisted in his chest and he tugged the short elezen into his arms for a brief squeeze. “You can call me Andhris, if you like,” came out of his mouth unbidden as he released her from the impulsive embrace. His ears pinned back as anxiety rushed in. 

" _Oh_ ,” she breathed in surprise. “That’s um...a big deal for Seekers of the Sun, right? Matoya’s the only person I’ve ever heard refer to Y’shtola without...”

E’andhris nodded, feeling the back of his neck begin to heat. “We tend to reserve it for those we’re close to,” he explained numbly, his gaze wandering once again to the aetheryte. He pushed down the instinct to fight or flee. “Friends and...family.”

“Andris,” he heard the young woman test out on her tongue. He wasn’t completely able to smother his soft snort at the slight mispronunciation, but then most non-miqo’te seemed incapable of the faint hiss required to properly speak his name. It didn’t stop the smile that crept along his lips, nor the giddy flick of his ears. The last time someone had called him by his proper name had been- “I can’t say I’ve ever heard any of the others drop your clan letter before, Andris. Have you asked them, or am I the first?”

The heat spread up from his neck and across his cheeks. “Ah,” he said, stalling for time as he ducked his head in embarrassment. “I did ask Minfilia, once. Before everything went to shit in Uldah and everyone scattered to the wind,” he said softly.

Alisaie let out a sharp breath and her hand found his to give a tight squeeze of silent comfort. “What about Alphinaud? The two of you always seemed so close.”

“Hm, I was never able to muster the courage to,” he admitted slowly, shaking his head. 

The two Scions stood quietly for a long moment before Alisaie finally cleared her throat. “ _So _! You think of me as family, then? That’s really quite...sweet.” When he chanced a glance at her face, he was vaguely surprised by just how pleased she looked.__

__“Well, I’m not likely to have any kits of my own and...” the Warrior of Light trailed off abruptly as he realized what exactly his traitorous tongue just implied without the leave of his brain. His blood rushed in his ears, his tail lashed frantically, and he gave Alisaie a panicked look. She just stared, jaw slack in surprise._ _

__" _Wait _. Wait wait wait. You think of me as your _child _?” she hissed when she finally found her voice again. “For how long? Do you feel the same about my brother? Is that why you’ve always kept such a close eye on us?”_____ _

______As she hounded him with rapidly fired questions, E’andhris tried to will the ground to open beneath him. Failing that, he settled for staring at his sandals and gave a helpless nod. “For you, at least,” he began with a heavy sigh. “It began when we met Ga Bu, honestly. That night under the stars.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alisaie echoed his sigh and squeezed his hand hard until he looked at her. “Andris, we have a father. Although,” she quickly interjected when his gaze sank again, “I do consider you family as well. I know Alphinaud does as well. Just...as more of a cool older brother.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The miqo’te mage felt the corners of his mouth tug up at that. “Am I cooler than Alphinaud?” he teased, making Alisaie laugh sharply._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, much more, but who else could compare when you’re the Warrior of bloody Light?” She bumped hips with him again, trying to further rally his spirits. “Being the child of such a famous hero wouldn’t be so bad either, though. I don’t mind if you see me that way.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He let out a sigh heavy with relief this time, and leaned playfully against her. She grumbled, forced to shift her balance to avoid them both falling over. “Thank you, Alisaie.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Her cheeks bloomed red. “Yes, well. I _am_ your favorite child, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______E’andhris laughed warmly and gave a thoughtful hum. “A good father wouldn’t pick favorites,” he said lightly, grinning at her pout. “But maybe I’m just alright.” It made Alisaie cackle in utter delight as she pulled him along by the arm._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well let’s head back to Mor Dhona, _father dearest_. We’ve much to do.”_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I just *clenches fist* love the idea of the WoL and Leveilleur twins becoming a little family unit together as time passes. I remember the scene where Alisaie and the WoL chat on the cliff under the stars after everything with Titan and Ga Bu and thinking "Oh. I have a daughter now, this is my _child_!"
> 
> You can find me over on Tumblr at sixlittletalons or on Twitter at @feylock!


End file.
